


Razones demás.

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, Obvious to everyone but Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando unas hadas secuestran, él no consigue entender por qué Derek todavía no respira con normalidad cuando por fin le encuentran, ni por qué todos lo miran como si le consideraran más imbécil de lo habitual cuando Stiles pregunta "¿me han elegido a mí porque soy el más débil, verdad?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razones demás.

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al [prompt](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com/14033.html?thread=133585#t133585) que earwen_neruda dejó en el kinkmeme de [la comunidad de Teen Wolf](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com).

Después de esto Stiles está seguro de que cada vez que pasen _Tinkerbell_ por la tele va a ponerse a llorar como un bebé.

¿Quién dijo que las hadas son criaturitas hermosas que cumplen deseos o que pintan el mundo con su magia y todas esas idioteces? En serio, las personas que escriben ficción fantástica deberían revisar su información.

Miden quince centímetros y podrían fácilmente ser confundidas con muñecas Barbie si no fuera por los dientes afilados, las sonrisas psicópatas y los ojos de un verde demasiado brillante para ser tranquilizador.

Y, como esta es su vida, lo han secuestrado. ¿Por qué? No está seguro. Posiblemente por problemas territoriales, dado que Derek les había dicho unos días antes que había tenido que ahuyentar a unas hadas que intentaban entrar es su territorio.

Al parecer, las hadas no se lo tomaron muy bien porque lo fueron a buscar a su casa y ahora cuelga de un árbol boca abajo en el medio del bosque.

Cuando está empezando a sentirse mareado por toda la sangre que se le acumula en la cabeza, un gran revuelo se arma a su alrededor y algo corta la cuerda que lo sostiene, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Hubiese sido una caída bastante fea si Derek no hubiese aparecido de la nada y lo hubiese atrapado, todo lobificado.

— Hey, Derek — saluda, mientras este lo deja en el suelo —. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me hubiese gustado ver a esas hadas? Retiro lo dicho. Y tenías razón, Disney miente.

Derek gruñe y de pronto toda la manada está ahí, un montón de lobos adolescentes atacando a unas Barbies mágicas.

Hay veces que Stiles odia su vida.

***

— Si las vuelvo a ver por aquí van a descubrir para qué usamos la sangre de hada los hombres lobo — amenaza Derek, todos los miembros de la manada gruñendo tras él.

Stiles debe admitir que si no fuera porque varios de ellos son sus amigos (y porque tiene a Lydia y Allison junto a él, ambas con los arcos tensados y listas para disparar) estaría llorando como un bebito asustado.

Que es prácticamente lo que están haciendo las hadas. En tu cara, Barbie.

Las pequeñas monstruosidades se van volando rápidamente y la manada empieza a aullar celebrando la victoria. Stiles nunca va acostumbrarse a esa parte de las peleas.

En realidad, no sabe qué es más perturbador, eso o que sí se esté acostumbrando a la parte de ser secuestrado por criaturas-no-tan-mitológicas.

Lo cual lo lleva a…

— Cielos, en serio tengo que aprender a usar una de esas ballestas, estoy harto de que me secuestren por ser el más débil de la manada.

Y apenas sale de su boca la frase se arrepiente, porque todos lo miran sorprendidos, como si no pudieran creer lo estúpido que es. Menos Derek, claro. Él tiembla y se ve como si estuviera a punto de ponerse en modo Alpha y desgarrarle la garganta.

— ¿En serio, Stiles? ¿En _serio_? — pregunta Lydia, negando con la cabeza.

— Ya sé, ya sé, la última vez que intentaron enseñarme casi mato a Prada, pero…

— A veces no sé cómo puedes ser tan estúpido — dice Jackson, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Hey! Stiles no es estúpido. Es mi mejor amigo.

— Gracias, Scott, eso explica mucho, obviamente tu estupidez es contagiosa.

Los dos Betas comienzan a gruñirse y Stiles siente que se está perdiendo de algo. Lo cual es raro, porque suele ser de los más informados.

— Suficiente — dice Derek y no necesita gritar para que todos obedezcan —. Todos regresen a sus casa, mañana es día de escuela y no quiero que se pierdan los entrenamientos porque están por suspender una materia.

Todos comienzan a quejarse, pero sólo se necesita un poco de ojos rojos para que se callen y comiencen a ir hacia sus autos. Stiles se dirige hacia el de Scott cuando escucha que Derek lo llama.

— Yo te alcanzaré a tu casa.

No es una pregunta, es una orden. Stiles suspira y asiente, despidiéndose de sus amigos y rogando porque Derek no esté por matarlo de una forma dolorosa por ser tan estúpido de haber sido secuestrado de nuevo.

Se mete en el Camaro sin decir una palabra, listo para recibir un discurso de ‘por qué tú no deberías ser parte de esta manada’. Pero, extrañamente, Derek no enciende el motor. Bueno, no es tan extraño dado que seguramente esté por matarlo y sea mejor hacerlo a las afueras de la ciudad que frente a la casa del Sheriff.

— Antes de que me mates…

— No eres el miembro más débil de la manada — lo interrumpe Derek. Sus ojos aún se ven rojos y sus colmillos son más animales que humanos. A Stiles no debería ponerle como lo hace —. No lo eres, así que deja de pensar eso, es estúpido. La mayoría del tiempo eres más útil que Erica, Isaac o Jackson. Incluso que Scott.

— Bueno, tampoco es como si hubieses mencionado a los más útiles de la manada… — bromea, pero se calla cuando Derek gruñe.

— Eres más útil que la mayoría. Que Allison, que Boyd, que Lydia. Hay veces que incluso eres más útil que yo — admite Derek y Stiles no debería sentirse tan estúpidamente halagado como lo hace.

Estúpido Derek y sus estúpidos discursos de ‘vales más de lo que crees’ que hace que su atracción por él sea cada día menos simple atracción y más enamorado-de-verdad.

— Wow, ¿el macho Alpha de la manada acaba de admitir que soy mejor que él? Me siento halagado.

Derek gruñe, pero Stiles puede ver una sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

— No eres mejor que yo, Stilinski, ni en un millón de años. Pero después de mi debo admitir que es posible que seas el mejor de la manada.

Yyyy… sip, ese es su corazón dando tumbos como un idiota. Debería avisarle a esa cosa inútil en su pecho que Derek no está interesado en él, así que debería dejar de emocionarse por esas cosas.

Por como la sonrisa en el rostro de Derek se vuelve un poco más petulante, Stiles está seguro de que está escuchando el solo de batería que está haciendo su corazón. Estúpidos hombres lobos, su vida era mejor antes de que ellos llegaran.

— Bien, de acuerdo. ¿Entonces por qué soy el único al que siempre secuestran?

La sonrisa de Derek se vuelve más sincera y Stiles cree que podría mirarlo sonreír por el resto de su vida.

Oh, cielos, eso es demasiado cursi hasta para él.

— Si te portas bien, algún día te lo diré — responde finalmente Derek, encendiendo el motor y dirigiéndose a su casa.

 

 

(no es hasta muchos meses después, una vez que ellos ya están juntos y acaban de salvarlo de que una bruja lo sacrifique y están los dos solos en la intimidad del cuarto de Stiles, demasiada humedad y demasiados sentimientos y demasiadas cosas como para que Derek no se quiebre y le diga finalmente la verdad, entre besos que lo llevan muy lejos de la tierra.

— Es porque te amo, es porque eres lo único que podría romperme)


End file.
